


Devils always cry

by Wafferson



Category: Devil May Cry, Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Dante is a Mess (Devil May Cry), Doom Marine | Doom Slayer | Doomguy uses Sign Language, Doomguy is a confused constipated emotional mess, Doomguy is a sweetheart when he doesnt slay demons, M/M, Vergil is just following orders, alternative universe, bonding over demon slaying, idk im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafferson/pseuds/Wafferson
Summary: Basically Doomguy falling for a half demon breed
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/ Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Praise Khan Maykr and The icon of Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krax/gifts).



> So I was listening to lemon demon and finally had the courage to write this lol, by the way, the hannigram fic I made a while back I deleted since I didn't like how it was turning out so I decided to go over it and rewrite, hope that clears out

Damned be the slayer of whom the angels have made to destroy their deeds, rip and tear, that is what the Slayer's only thought was as he slashed through the cold rotten flesh of their kind. It knows no weakness, the angel in human flesh, it knows no fear nor fright. It knows revenge and anger, of they, the demons ,have took his most beloved thing, Daisy, the small brown and white rabbit,whom he found her head impaled in a wooden spike. It had broken him indeed but not enough for him to give up. The highest priests of hell have began praying, and praying, and praying to the icon of sin, their maker to bring wisdom upon them to break once and for all the Slayer's fighting spirit, to finally win against their arch nemesis.

Their prayers have been answered, oh the sinful one be prayed for thy gift, for now they know of the Slayer's weakness. Humans, those fragile beings of who he cares for. That was it, with the help of Khan Maykr, the archangel who fell so low to work with demons in the hopes of keeping the power into her white cold claws and the betrayers of their own race. Even if demons hated humans they couldn't say the didn't find them at least a bit interesting on how their morals stayed, individuality is what has brought humans to their demise, demons have order, their a machine well oiled and worked for one purpose. Bring glory to their lord.

What a wonderful day has been brought upon their hellfire kingdom, to finally put the slayer on his knees. The work proceeded, the betrayers have began to work on a new type of demon, a monstrous denaturation of even the Father would have been sick to look at. A hybrid, a devil in human skin to blend among the rebels, destroy them from the inside and take the Slayers heart.

Trials have began, but it was a much harder process than anyone has ever imagined it would be, but with the help of the head director Dr Sparda progress began to be made, blinded by the things he could create with the help of the demons, he doesnt see the wrong of it. Once the slayer is defeated the demons will no longer have need of those weasels trying to survive by joining their side,they will laugh and laugh as they take control over all the world.


	2. Meeting your doom

Fails, errors, incompetent staff, impatient demons. Everything drove Sparda insane, he could not work faster even if he wanted to, bloody hell, if he could've worked faster he wouldn't need those idiots under him to help. 

The old man takes a deep breath, why doesn't it work? It has to be something that makes the embryo die prematurely, but what?

Was it weakness? No, it couldn't be that, every X experiment he made was strong and yet they died, one by one they fell, withered like flowers that lasted only one day, to glance at their beauty and potential and then be disappointed that it died so soon. 

The old man began to scratch his head trying to come up with the solution for the experiments to stop dying, then as if he was enlightened by their fallen god himself he understood. The flesh they're using is was dying, it wasn't good to get samples from something already in the process of decaying. He needed a fresh, living human for that, but trying to make demons take a prisoner alive is like asking dogs not to shit on the carpet, and he doubted any of his Drones would give their flesh to him so he turned to the most obvious choice. Himself. How couldn't he have thought of that earlier? 

The scientist began to work immediately after this revelation. With what little demon essence they had and his own fresh cut finger it was time.

Finally, finally his stained old soul could be peaceful as he watched his creation grow at an inhuman speed, looking more like a human baby than anything else. His.. The old man frowns to himself as he sees something unusual, no, it wasn't supposed to begin to convulsed, he watched the mass of bone and flesh giggle into the big container.

His eyes widened when it split in two, making another of him. His jaw dropped low on the floor, at least they were alive, he said to himself in his mind. 

The other scientists cheered him, praising him for the things he did and yet with a price, his pinky finger will never be there again. But he could live with that, he gave the growing demonic empire what they wanted, now they could let him rest for once in his old age. 

The two boys continued to grow, being monitored by the staff on their vitals and trained by the demons on their conquest. 

The original, subject V-99456 was perfect, his skills were unmatchable, his reflexes were on point, his mind was brilliant just like it's flesh donor. On the other hand, the double D-96532 was not a poor performer, he was lazy, dumb and did everything he wasn't supposed to. He felt different from his brother, but one thing was clear, if he wanted to remain alive, he had to remain loyal to the empire. Even if the half demon grew stronger each day he could not beat the hive mind of his makers. But there was something that V-99456 lacked, and D-96532 succeeded in, emotions, pure, raw uncontrolled emotions and individual thoughts. 

Individuality will be the death of him in the end

Night coming upon them, the twins were send to bed. Now at the age of 39, it was time, they wanted to send only V-99456, but the other pleaded with them, wanting to bring glory to the kingdom.

He wanted to leave, yes, he wanted to, he will put the slayer on his knees, not his brother. Ha, he couldn't wait to rub it into his face once he completed the mission all by himself and with no need of his brother's strength. The staff tried to hold him back, telling him he was not ripe enough but who was he to listen to them? 

The overconfidence will be the death of him like many other things, and his twin brother will have to watch as he will bleed to death under the claws of the slayer. 

After a long time of begging and pleading, the staff finally let him go with his brother by his side. 

\----

Doom guy was on the move, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to, if he stopped, he would already be dead. Even if he was the chosen one, half seraphim, he still had his limits sometimes, day and night he slayed, getting land back to the humans he loves so dearly, but he was never fast enough, the demons take more than he could fight for. 

The demons began to grow stronger and stronger with the days that passes by, feeling his armour clawed, deep and fast, feeling the tip of the claws barely touch his skin, scraping it. 

He was exhausted, but he couldn't, he couldn't stop. Not now, nor never. But was he really doing this for the humans? Or the rush of adrenaline that bumped oh so sweetly into his veins every time he had to face one of those fuckers, but adrenaline never lasted long, it never lasted, leaving him empty with rage and exhausted.. Sometimes he doubted his strength, sometimes he doubted himself of being better than the demons he kills. 

He stopped, once in his life he stopped moving, demons coming in his direction as he cached his breath, he didn't wanted to stop, he needed to run, to stab them in the fucking head but his body was in command now, his body gave up. 

Darkness ensued as the swarm of hellish wasps stormed on his body. 

Then nothing. Was the afterlife so quiet and dark all the time? His body felt heavy, he wasn't dead. The man snapped his eyes open, finally gaining back control on his body he tried to move. 

-Whoa whoa there, happy giant, you're injured, sit down. 

He heard a masculine voice say but he didn't listened, looking for his gun with his eyes, trying again to get up and get the fuck out of there, before feeling a warm soft hand on him. 

His armour, this fucker stripped him off of his armour. He bared his teeth like a wild animal being surrounded by hunters. 

\- Calm down, you're safe man. You're safe, demons won't come here. 

Doom guy turned his head at the man. His hair was gray, his skin was pale like milk, his eyes blue like the former ocean surrounding the earth now turned crimson red. 

He was wearing black armour like the solders who fight and fought bravely against the demons. He wanted to relax a bit, knowing that the man was on the good side, his side and yet he felt restless as those blue eyes inspected him from head to toe. 

\- I'm Dante.

The man said with a smile, probably he was happy to meet doom guy, well on the other hand doom guy wasn't so happy, but.. The man saved him, he was grateful for that, his body gave up, but his mind didn't. 

The soft hand made him sit back down. 

\- Rest, you need it


End file.
